The proliferation of mobile devices has driven the desire to reduce the power consumption of integrated circuits that support transmission and reception of wireless signals of the mobile devices. Typical implementations of OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) receivers involve the demodulation/decoding of the received signal on all the subcarriers where the transmitter encoded information. Therefore, the receiver power consumption is impacted by the processing on all the subcarriers.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for selectively processing sub-carriers of a received multi-carrier signal.